Devil's Father
by twistedkunai
Summary: Baby Beel comes to the ninja world and chooses young Naruto as his father! NarutoxHilda love and family story about two teens raising a baby.
1. Becoming a Ninja

**Chapter 1: Becoming a Ninja**

**This is a Naruto & Beelzebub fanfiction. I do not own either and this is a Naruto & Hilda fanfic. It starts the night when Naruto steals the Forbidden Scroll.**

**Naruto's POV**

This should be easy! I do this every day, I just need to sneak into jiji's office and take a scroll to learn a jutsu. Okay, let's do this! Tonight the guards are in a Delta formation and switching post in ten seconds giving me a six-second window. I take a deep breath and start counting backwards. Jyu... Kyu... Hachi... Nana... Roku... Go... Shi... San... Ni... Ichi...! Then I run across right into the office as I roll into the office the ANBU switch and I am safe. I go into the scroll room and take the largest scroll. As I am scoping my exit from the window, I hear jiji clear his throat behind me. Oh dear God! Jiji found me and now I cannot be a ninja. No! I will not accept this so I use my special move **Oiroke no jutsu** and voila, jiji the pervert is down. I jump out of the window and head towards the training ground behind the academy.

As soon, I get to the academy I see there are two training grounds on each side of the Academy and I cannot remember, which one Mizuki sensei asked me to go towards. Damn it my forgetfulness is going to cost me my headband. Then I chose the training ground with the river thinking that I do not want my scent followed. I store the scroll in a waterproof storage scroll and swim across. I open the scroll ready to learn the one jutsu that will make me the strongest ninja. I open the scroll and the first jutsu is **Kage no Bunshin.** Damn it all, even the scroll is mocking me! Jiji probably knew that the **Bunshin** was my weakest jutsu and added this as a challenge. That was the jutsu I knew it! I started reading the instructions; it just needed one hand-sing, which looked like the **Kai** sign. It said that I needed a lot of chakra and once I built it up then release it with the jutsu name. The rest were some big words such as corporal double for safe recon and assassination missions and some mumbo jumbo about memory overload due to sensory recall. Not understanding these, I just decided to learn the damn jutsu before Mizuki sensei found me.

I know I can do this so, I cross my fingers in the T formation and start building up chakra. Initially I use enough chakra to do a **Kawakiri no Jutsu** and release but all I get is thrown away from the scroll and a damn smoke cloud. Damn it this jutsu is hard, but jiji trusts me with it or else he would not have put it first in the scroll. I brush my orange overalls and start again. I keep building chakra until I can control it, I can feel chakra seeping out of my cores, and now then, I shout **Kage no Bunshin** and release all the energy thinking of making one clone. There is a large amount of smoke and then I see a perfect copy of myself in front of me.

Datebayyo I did! I made a damn clone. I am so excited that I high-five the clone and then our hands connect. I cannot believe it the clone is real. So, I send it to the other training ground to wait for Mizuki sensei. I open the scroll and find another jutsu, this one is the **Bunshin Daibakuha,** and it is an exploding clone. Oh, man! I cannot wait to learn this one. I keep doing the hand-sings until I can remember them without looking at the scroll. Then I pump-up the same amount of chakra as a **Kage no Bunshin** and release the chakra while shouting **Bunshin Daibakuha**. I get a perfect clone but send it into the water and then use the **Kai** command to release it. The force is amazing, it was a good thing that the clone was underwater or else the whole of Konoha would have known my location. I see two more jutsu related to the **Kage no Bunshin** they are **Kunai no Bunshin** and **Shiruken no Bunshin**. I have to channel my chakra into the weapon and do the hand-sings while throwing it so that it multiplies. I pull out a kunai and follow the instructions in the scroll. I charge the kunai with chakra and throw it, and my word does it travel faster. I quickly do the hand-signs and think of making ten kunai. The one kunai turns into ten and they imbed into the tree. I pull each bunshin kunai out; check whether it is authentic, and I am pleased that is the case.

Okay so one hour has passed and I have another hour before Mizuki-sensei comes looking for me. I think about making more clones with the amount of chakra I used until the clones are dead like my normal **Bunshin**. I build the amount of chakra that I had with the clone I sent to the other training ground and think of making ten clones while releasing the chakra and shouting **Kage no Bunshin**. I am shocked to see ten perfect clones with less cloud and I understand the cloud is wasted chakra. Using this analogy, I instruct the clones to build-up half their chakra and release it while trying to make five clones. Each clone does so and this time there is not smoke, meaning that the clones performed the technique perfectly. Then I make the five clones' build-up half their chakra and release it into one clone. The clones perform this task but there is a little smoke meaning they used some extra chakra.

I instruct each clone starting from my first ten to perform the **Kunai no Bunshin** and that they have to charge the kunai with enough chakra into the kunai without dispelling, and to think of 100 kunai when doing the jutsu. I tell them to do it one by one. The challenge is that the clone with the least smoke wins while I kill of the rest and the winner wins three Naruto size Ramen bowls at Ichiraku's as a victory present. The first clone throws and there is some smoke, and the same happens with the other nine. These ten are at a draw so I head to the next fifty that were created from the original ten. The very first clone that throws causes less smoke so I call the ten and throw the bunshin kunai at them. I kill them one by one and suddenly I know all that they did in their short life and suddenly I realize what the scroll meant by perfect recon clone. These clones remembered everything, even the chakra usage; but I was not the only one who got this information, the rest of the clones got it too. Now I knew what I had to do, I instructed the clone that threw the kunai to dispel and I got its knowledge too. I knew the exact amount of chakra required for one **Kage Bunshin** and the amount required in reducing the smoke cloud by half in the **Kunai no Bunshin** jutsu.

I tell the remaining clones that one by one each one had to perform the **Kunai no Bunshin** until I could do it with no smoke for 100 kunai. Each performs it with less chakra because they learn from the mistakes of their predecessors. Now I can make 100-bunshin kunai without smoke but I still have the last batch of fifty left. I tell them to reduce the number of kunai produced and watch as clones reduce the kunai one by one. I watch them and the number of kunai is down to fifty without the smoke. I still have fifteen minutes and I know I can reduce the number to two in those precious minutes. I built chakra required for one clone and then increase it by a factor of fifty and release the chakra. I see fifty clones in front of me and they line up in front of the tree and get to work without even receiving instructions. It seems that if I think of what I want them to do I do not have to tell them. In about ten minutes my clones are done and I can make anywhere between one and one hundred kunai.

That is when I get my clones memories back. Mizuki lied to me, he is a traitor, and he used my desperation to steal the Forbidden Scroll. Oh, dear god! The Kyūbi sealed inside me is the reason that everyone hates me. I need to save Iruka-sensei. What if he hates me because of the Kyūbi? Damn it all, he can hate me but I need to save him. I run towards the location that my clone died and I have already sent a henged clone as an ANBU to jiji with the scroll. I make **Kage no Bunshin** and I henge into jiji and the clones as my ANBU guards. We silently sneak into the battle zone and then I hear the conversation between the two men.

Mizuki: _Oh, naïve Iruka, why are you defending the Kyūbi brat. You know the Kyūbi craves power and now the brat stole the Forbidden Scroll. I mean come on you could have had your revenge against Kyūbi for killing your parents but you not only covered him from my Fūma Shiruken but also let him do a kawakiri and escape._

Iruka: _Mizuki I know that the Kyūbi is evil and that it only lusts for power but that is not the case for my student Naruto. Naruto is misunderstood and he needs guidance because he is alone. Naruto is not the Kyūbi he is the Most Unpredictable Ninja._

I felt like crying but composed myself into my Hokage role and walked into the field. I released some chakra and shouted in jiji's voice _"Surrender Mizuki, your ruse is up!"_ Mizuki looked startled and I used this one moment to have my bunshin ANBU knock him unconscious. The bunshin restrained him and removed all his weapons. Then I had one bunshin take Iruka to the hospital telling him that scroll and I were safe. I changed backed into my normal form and using my bunshin started to walk towards jiji's office. The same jiji who did not tell me about my container status but told the entire village that hated me. I suddenly did not feel so good anymore, but I had to do this. My first and last mission as a ninja of Konoha had to end properly. So, I put a brave face and let my bunshin carry Mizuki with me in the front. I had to think quickly because I did not want punishment for the scroll so I dismissed my clones and let Mizuki's body fall onto the hard floor. I then started to drag him using his feet but not before turning his face onto the floor. As I climbed each step of the Hokage tower, I felt vindication because the traitorous bastards face banged on each step.

I reached jiji's office and knocked because I had to be professional. I waited for jiji to say enter and stepped into the office with Mizuki on my shoulder. I could not look at the floor or jiji's eyes so I looked at his desk. Before jiji could speak I cleared my throat and said, _"Good evening Hokage-sama. I Naruto Uzumaki come to your office with two criminals. One Chūnin instructor Mizuki and one civilian Naruto Uzumaki. Mizuki revealed an S-rank secret about the Kyūbi no Kitsune's container and his position in the academy to plot the theft of the Forbidden Scroll, and attacking a fellow Leaf ninja. I Naruto am turning myself for stealing said scroll, harming the Hokage, injuring a Konoha ninja, and impersonating of the Hokage and his ANBU."_ After saying my piece, I was ready to face punishment as a man, and met jiji's eyes to figure out his reaction. Jiji just had his eyebrow hidden in his hat and a small smirk on his face. I started getting nervous and looked down on my feet. I started shuffling my feet until I heard jiji laughing.

**Hiruzen POV**

I had a very stressful day of signing paperwork and fighting the council about Naruto's punishment. Then I had an unknown ANBU deliver me the Forbidden Scroll before vanishing in a plume of smoke and reports of an unknown ANBU dropping Iruka to the hospital. To top the icing on the cake with a cherry I had a very serious Naruto in front of me with Mizuki on his feet giving me a mission report. Oh, log I could not contain myself and I started laughing. Even though the traitorous behavior of Mizuki is unexpected, the fact that Naruto can make me laugh in this situation is hilarious. Naruto looks up to my face searching the answers in my eyes and I tell him _"Naruto you do not have to call me Hokage-sama I like the refreshing jiji once in a while, and you did nothing wrong. You trusted your senior officer and teacher and followed orders and when the mission went down the toilet, you saved a fellow ninja's life and caught a traitor alive. You used your resources to the best of your disposal. Also Naruto I know you are angry with me right now for not telling you about the Kyūbi but you need to know that none of the kids around your age know about your status. You are not the Kyūbi only its container. Now let me call my ANBU to take this man to Ibiki Morino in torture unit and then we will talk."_

**Naruto's POV**

I felt a sense of relief after hearing jiji talk and kicked Mizuki in the face once more before the ANBU with the Neko mask took him. Jiji then turned to me and told me that I was a ninja who accomplished his first B-rank mission and got my headband a large amount of money for my wallet Gama-chan. He asked me if I learnt any jutsu from the scroll and I told him that I learnt only one. I had to keep my cards close to my chest now that I knew the reason for my hatred. I also knew that jiji could know about my parents but chose not to tell me. So I told him that it took me two hours to learn **Kage Bunshin** and performed it for him with extra smoke and then dispelled the clone. I faked a yawn and told jiji good night. He said that teams got together in three weeks and that I had some time to rest. I went home plopped on my bed and fell asleep to my thoughts of training in my new ground tomorrow.

x-x

**Please review and let me know what you think! Also Hilda and Baby Beel in next chapter!**


	2. Becoming a Father

**I do not own Naruto or Beelzebub. I just wanted to create this pairing of Hilda & Oga!**

**Naruto POV**

I woke up with a huge weight released from my shoulders and a new determination to become a better ninja. I had three weeks to do this without any teachers. I opened one of my notebooks and wrote my skills.

Naruto's Ninja notebook

Speed- 3rd fastest in class

Stamina- Can maintain top speed for one hour

Flexibility- Moderately flexible

Sign speed- 3 per second

Strength- 2nd without use of chakra

Control- Horrible

Taijutsu- Traitor taught= horrible

Genjutsu- None

Kenjutsu- None

Ninjutsu- Total known six. Perfect none!

Weapon's aim- Kunai 7/10 Shiruken 6/10

Sensor- No

Reading my list is depressing as I have no skills but I cannot be down because I know four forbidden jutsu and one is a training tool because I can make a lot of them. I will increase my speed and strength while my clones work on improving my jutsu skill and finger speed and reducing the amount of signs required for each jutsu. I will be working on speed, strength, flexibility, and control of my chakra along with my clones. I run to the training ground and get there in 15 minutes a time I hope to decrease by three weeks. I need equipment for, which I have the money but no shop will let me in.

So, I use as much chakra as I can and then pour it into 1000 clones with instructions to pop abnormal clones and split into 10 groups. Luckily, none needed to be popped and I had ten groups of hundred clones. The first five groups were to practice one jutsu each and the next two were to fight a one on one taijutsu only tournament until there was only one clone left. The next two clones were to work on weapon throwing tournament one group for kunai and one for shiruken. That left one group and their jobs were to henge into their surrounding and collect information about all clans. I then henged into a weird ninja in a green tracksuit shouting _"Youth!"_ and head towards a weapons shop. I buy chakra weights, a standard kit, and some clothes. I got a Jounin discount and saved some money. I left the shop and quickly got to the training ground while henged into a squirrel.

Once I got there, I saw the clones doing as instructed but I forgot control, so I created another clone that had instructions to dispel while sharing the knowledge that each group apart from the recon is to stop its task. They can resume once all clones have a leaf attached to their foreheads via chakra. The kunai and shiruken bunshin jutsu group take one leaf and create a thousand bunshins that are distributed among the clones. The exploding clone group goes back underwater, the kunai and shiruken bunshin hide in shrubbery, and the henge group stays in sight while the kawamiri group heads out to play kunai tag. I slap on my weights and pour the same amount of chakra as required by the leaf and then I grab a leaf.

It is hard to concentrate with some of my clones dying but I grit my teeth and start exercising. My first objective is to run around the ground as fast as I can. So, I create a clone to time me and I take off. The ground is 3 km long and with the weights and without the use of chakra it took me 25 minutes. I disable the weights and tell the clone to reset the watch. I pour chakra into my limbs and take off on my clone's mark. This time I cover the 3 km in 10.30 minutes so I need to be naturally this fast by the end of three weeks. Now I need to know how many chakra induced laps I can take around the ground and if I gradually slow, down or speed up. I let the clone do the leaf exercise and monitor me. At his signal, I launch away and keep pumping chakra into my legs.

I stop 2 hours later due to being tired and see the results. In two hours, I had run 48 km that is 16 laps and at a speed of 24 km/hr. I need food and I need to know how many clones have survived until now. So I dispel the clone standing next to me and it sends instructions that one clone come and report progress.

The academy two now could be done without speaking and without smoke. The forbidden three could be done without any smoke and KUNAI NO BUNSHIN could be done without speaking. All the clones still had the leafs on their heads and the taijutsu tournament was down to top fifty while the kunai and shiruken throwing tournament was down to top 10. Each group had a few clones left so I told them to continue and if at 8 pm any clone is left to dispel, one by one with a two-minute gap in each dispel so that I could absorb the information.

I head to Ichiraku's and start eating ramen while talking to Ayame-nee-chan. I eat six bowls of ramen and decide that I am too small to be a ninja and need to eat right. I decide to henge into a girl that sort of looks like Ayame-nee-chan at my age and head to the market. I buy fresh food and a cookbook and henge into an older genin before going into a weapon's shop and getting elastic bands for flexibility. Creating a clone to take the things home I head back to the training ground.

I start doing crunches, squats, handstands, punches, and kicks. I repeat each exercise a hundred times and then one of my Kunai and shiruken throwing clones along with one exploding clone pop. It looks like my clones accidently killed a civilian wandering the training grounds. He is really tall and floating in the river. I stop my exercises and head towards the river to check on the man while instructing my clones to pop one by one at a two-minute interval.

This man is strange, he is dressed with only a wife-beater and pink shorts. The kunai is in his head while the shiruken is lodged in his thigh. He is burnt all over. He has a very peculiar face with a strange hairstyle and a large moustache. I pull him out of the water and check if he is alive, and thank god, he is. I tap him on the face to check if he is conscious or not. He does not respond so I check his pockets for any money and sadly, it is empty. He suddenly wakes up and hops on his feet. Then he starts ripping his chest open and produces a baby before shouting _"Good Luck!"_ and jumping back into the water.

I look down and see a baby completely naked only with a pacifier in his mouth and hair greener than any leaf. He is looking at me and I do not know what to do with him. His eyes are sparkling at the kunai in my hand and then he jumps at my face before going on to my back. The kid is having fun and I do not mind keeping him until his family comes and collects him. I create two clones one a mother and a baby. They head into the market for baby supplies and to save money I give them the stash I got from Mizuki. I take the baby and head home.

The clones return with diapers, milk powder, and toys. This baby is weird and since I do not know his name, I call him brat. He gets excited over dangerous toys rather than baby toys and especially loves the fox plushy. I let a clone make him milk while I go take a shower. As soon as I am out of sight, the brat starts crying and I get an electric shock. Wow, this brat must have a high lightening affinity to generate such lightening. I look at the brat and muse aloud, _"Brat you got attached to me rather quickly. Come on let us go in the bath."_

Suddenly a voice alerted me to the window it was a blonde woman dressed in a black frock with knee high boots and a pink parasol. Her blonde hair had lit my room in the darkness and her single green eye was perfectly visible and twinkling like the stars. The frock brought out her curves perfectly and she had an aura of perfection about her making me think Sakura who? She said, _"Master is not a brat and would never get attached to a sewer rat like you. Die gutter trash."_ Her words stung worse than any other insults I received and I asked her what she wanted. She just pointed at the bay and started to speak to him,_ "Master Hilda came to take you home, come master let us get away from this filthy garbage."_ I felt like crying and wanted her gone so I told her to hurry up and take the damn brat with her.

She tried calling him but he did not leave and then she tried pulling him off me but he did not let go. He suddenly started crying and shocked us both. She was flabbergasted and then she suddenly asked me to sit and dropped on her knees before asking for apologies. She told me the babies name was Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV and that she was his wet nurse. She told me he was the son of the Demon King and that he was sent to this world to be raised by a human and learn to destroy humanity. She asked me if I accepted and I asked her what it entailed.

She said all I had to do was take care of the baby and fight strong opponents and that the baby could not be any more than 15 feet from me. I told her that I was a ninja and that the baby would distract me from my mission because my priority would be to take care of him. She told me he was the Demon King's son and would be an asset rather than a liability. She told me that I was the catalyst that pulled his power into this world. I still remembered her harsh words and asked about her role in this. She told me she would be the mother figure and I immediately asked her _"But what if I don't want you here?"_ and she looked petrified.

I told her that I will take care of the brat and that as his dad I could call him brat also that the gutter trash scum did not need her and if she staid the kid goes.

**Hilda's POV**

I was devastated due to the conundrum. I had to choose between letting the master stay alone with this human or risking the master's wrath in hell. I asked him why he did not want me in their life and his eyes conveyed his answer, he was hurt by my words. My harsh words had hurt him and I was crying and pleading so that I could stay with them. He could not see me crying so he allowed me to stay but told me _"Hilda-san you are welcome to stay but do not interfere with my life. You are his caretaker not my wife or his mother. You want to buy something it comes out of your salary and if you are leaving, I need to know. I keep the bed and you get the futon. My house is not your house you are a guest please treat me kindly."_

I felt like I had been struck with a pain worse than that of when I was separated from my family. I had to make sure that I was an important aspect in his life so that young Master had a stable family.

x-x

**Please read and review and remember this is non-canonical and that both the Naruto and Beelzebub timelines will be meshed but in an original twist. Hope you enjoy!**

**Happy Holidays!**


	3. Becoming a Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or plot used in the crossover fanfiction of Naruto and Beelzebub. This is a lighthearted story of a Naruto and Hilda pairing.**

**AN: When I finished writing this chapter I noticed that it had the word young master so many times why not make a game out of it. That is correct people you now have a Hilda says young master drinking game by your truly. Am I awesome or am I awesome?**

**Hilda POV**

Alaindelon had foolishly decided that it was okay to drop the young master in an unknown world without me. I summoned my bird Akubaba and used my magic to force a portal open. Ugh, I hate dimensional magic; it was always my weak point hence Yolda's specialization. I look at Akubaba and instruct it to search every nook and cranny without leaving a stone unturned. It takes a while but Akubaba has caught master's scent, we can be united again. The scent leads to an empty training ground and my frustrations increase. How can Alaindelon be so stupid? Che! I cannot waste time its getting dark and I need to find the young master quickly. The scent is easily located again but it seems to be circling the market before heading towards a shady part of the town. Fearing for my master's safety, I quickly turn Akubaba towards the scent.

I am almost there when I see lightening strike. Oh, Maō the young master is in trouble I need to help him. I make Akubaba increase its speed before jumping onto the window ledge. I see the master is okay and my worries disappear. However, seeing the master happy with this unusual boy my heart is filled with jealousy. He is making the master happy and how dare he call master a brat. This boy living in this filth with those hideous clothes believes the master is attached to him, ha that is outrageous. I gain his attention by saying, "Master would never get attached to a sewer rat like you. Die gutter trash."

I am smirking, challenging his ego but all I hear is pain and unfiltered hate for my very existence when he tells me to take the kid and leave. I start singing, and dancing but the master would not listen. He refused to let this boy go so I started pulling. Master's grip is very strong and the young boy is mocking me by laughing at my failure. I pull harder than I should and suddenly the young master starts crying. I cannot believe it; master had chosen this boy as his parent. He seemed poor, weak, and insignificant so why did the master choose him.

I ask him to sit down and explain to him that the baby in his arms was the Demon Prince and his name was Kaiser Emperana de Beelzebub IV. I introduce myself as Hilda the master's wet-nurse. I then tell him the master has decided to bond with him. He asked us the reason of the young master's presence on Earth. In addition, what the bonding entailed. I explain his role in young master's life and the Demon Kings' expectations.

He understands and then he asks of my role in the young master's life. I explain to him in detail of my role requested by Madam Iris and the Demon King. Then he turns my world upside down by asking, "What if I do not want you here?" I told him that, "If I were not present then the young master would be upset and probably cry for a couple of days at, which point you will die due to the over-exposure to lightening." He then laid down the law required for me to stay with him. His request raised questions in my mind such as: why would I require a wardrobe change? How am I to earn money? How will I notify him if I have to leave due to an emergency? How do I make him stop hating me? I knew he was angry and so I decided to delay my questions to a later date. I asked him if he accepted and he said, "If you agree to my rules, then yes." I had no choice so I quickly agreed. He said to wait while he took a bath after his training and I knew there and then that this was my chance to make him accept me. He goes to take a bath with the young master and I call Alaindelon to ask him his reasons for choosing this boy.

He tells me the boy stores a great evil within him that is repressed due to some reasons, but the evil is so great that even the young master could sense it. I knew now I had to fix whatever was wrong when I called him those things and his apartment, yup his apartment needed to be fixed. There is no way I am letting young master live in such filth. I conjure a spell and it starts cleaning the living room and kitchen. The sofa has loose springs and can hurt master so I order one from the demon world. I notice he only has two chairs to dine on so I order those and kitchen utensils.

I decide to cook some food and when I open the pantry all I see is instant ramen, and there is no way I am letting master eat this junk every day. I need some money to buy groceries so I wait for him to exit from the bath. The living room is now completely clean so I wait for them to exit. About five minutes later, they do and he is shocked to see his place.

**Naruto's POV**

As soon as I laid down my terms of her stay at my apartment, I quickly went into the bathroom and started the warm water. I could hear her talking to someone but I was not paying attention to that. I had to take a shower in 15 minutes with Beel that is what I decided to call him. I put a towel around my waist after getting rid of my clothes. I started washing Beel and then I washed myself. I shampooed his green hair and realized that this would be a problem because the woman and I are blonde and people are going to assume things if we are seen together and I am constantly with the brat. Either she needed to go green which would be a shame or he needed to go blonde. I washed the soap from our heads and started drying him out, the damn brat still refused clothes. I quickly put my pajama on and headed out of the bath with Beel on my shoulder.

I needed to explain the woman my logic and establish our cover stories. She also needed to know about the Kyūbi but maybe that could wait until tomorrow. I exited my bedroom and was shocked at what I saw; my living room and kitchen were completely clean.

Damn this devil woman how I can be mad at her now. She said those things from her perspective to protect the brat and at some levels, she was right, this place was a sewer until she cleaned it. However, I know that this is the best apology I am going to get out of her and I obstinately accepted with a nod of my head and saying, "You really tidied the place up Hilda-chan; it really did need a woman's special touch." However, her smile told me that my plan to make the words to sound sarcastic had failed. She told me she had taken the liberty of ordering a new couch for more people and two more chairs for the table but she needed some money to buy groceries because the young master was not living on a ramen only diet.

I told her not to worry as I had already bought all the baby supplies during the day when the weird man left him with me. When she asked where it was I simply pointed at the scroll and laughed aloud at her expression, which was a mix between sheer confusion, do you think I am an idiot look and explain before I end you look. Even baby Beel was laughing on my back. I raised my hands in mock surrender and showed her how the scroll worked. For a devil, she genuinely seemed surprised at the working behind a simple storage scroll. I told her that we were ninja's and gave her my history book to read for a further explanation. She put on a pair of glasses and quickly skimmed the book and said she had read it. I did not believe her and asked what chakra was; and the names of the Great five villages and she got them both right. I asked her about the Hokage's names and their most famous techniques and she got them right. I asked her about the different ninja arts and she got them right. I quietly went into a corner and started complaining to Kami about unfair demon women with magic glasses. Hey stop laughing, I was not sulking the rain cloud, and thunder over my head was curtsey of baby Beel because Naruto Uzumaki does not brood only Sas-uke teme does.

She told me she still needed some money to buy groceries for the two of us and some clothes to blend in. She said she would return all the money for the clothes and half of the grocery bill since half was for me. I refused saying I do not know how to cook and she countered saying she would so I told her this shopping was on me.

I then made a clone and henged it into Hilda with some clothes I saw Ino wear once and let it go buy some clothes that would fit Hilda since they were the same shape and size. She raised a delicate eyebrow and I told her that her current clothes were suspicious. It returned two hours later with food and three outfits, one purple dress that it was wearing, one burnt orange yukata and one red shirt and black pants all with the swirling symbol. It had also bought two shinobi slippers. I let her know when she needed to wear each and that she should start dinner as it was already getting late.

She cooked this spicy fried rice with omelet on top and even though she tried to hide it, I saw the cuts on her fingers. It was not good but I ate all of it and told her it was the best food after Ichiraku's ramen. I grabbed our dishes and started washing them and told her to wear the shirt and pants and go buy pajamas. She told me she brought those with her. I then pulled out the futon from the scroll and spread it next to my bed. I told her she needed to be close by if Beel needed anything during the night and I could not get it due to being shocked by lightening. She smiled and said of course as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I let her go in first to change and when I walked in I had to steel myself or I would have flown back into the living room due to a nosebleed. Damn the woman looked good in black and she knew it.

**HILDA'S POV**

He really tried to be cheeky when he called me Hilda-chan and it was somewhat sweet of him to go get my clothes and even though he bought something orange like I feared, it had a classy look. I really enjoyed the fact that he enjoyed my food; this was the first time I cooked even though I said I could do it. However, what did he mean second best; I will have to try this Ichiraku's ramen one day. He then told me I could shop for my nighttime clothes myself but I told him I had some. He placed a futon next to his bed and again tried to be cheeky by saying he might need assistance with master during the night. I had to get him back so I opened his closet and pulled out his black t-shirt with the swirl. I stripped to my panties only and then put his shirt on. That will show the bastard that two can play at his game! Hmm I knew I had him when he stood ramrod at the entrance.

**Naruto's POV**

Cheeky woman, I will get even with her later, right now I needed to get our back-stories straight. I told her that she could not call him master and had to start calling him Beel or Beelzy when they were in the Elemental Nations. I then told her the conundrum of his hair color versus ours and at first, she did not understand until I told her that people would assume he is our child. She said she would ask the Demon Lord next week when she went back to the Demon world to get some of Beel's toy. There it was some progress she was already calling him Beel. I said that was no problem because I had two more weeks before I had to see anyone again.

We could both see that Beel was straining himself to stay awake so I rocked him to sleep and placed him next to Hilda who was already asleep. As soon as she had Beel in her arms, she had a soft smile on her face that made me grin myself. I set the alarm for 6 am and went to sleep knowing that today I made a friend for life. Things were looking up for Naruto Uzumaki believe it datebbayo!

**Hilda's POV**

It went against my training but it was fun to call master Beel or Beelzy. It was good that I had tucked myself in the futon and Naruto was paying attention to Beel or he would have seen my blush at the "our child" comment. I made a note of the hair color comment and let him know of my departure next week. Our conversation was broken when Beel yawned and I watched Naruto rock him to sleep. I do not know when I fell asleep but I do know that he placed Beel next to me and I was very happy that he did. Even though he did not say it, I knew that now we were friends. He was my first friend after Madam Iris and it felt nice; and there was no way I am letting this friendship dissolve. After all, Demon's are very strict about their contracts and for now, this friendship was my contract to Naruto that much I Hildegarde servant of Kaiser Emperana de Beelzebub IV promise.

x-x


	4. Becoming a Great-Grandfather

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the two Manga used in this crossover they solely belong to their respective author's who did not give the main character the girl.**

**Author Rant: I am trying to slow the chapters down because that was the only critic I got but man is it hard. Did you notice that the last chapter was 2500 words that happened in only a couple of hours rather that the entire day! However, I hope you enjoy the story and keep giving me feedback. ~Twisted Kunai Out (TKO)!**

**Naruto's POV**

The damn alarm clock started ringing in middle of my dream about a chibi Hilda endlessly serving me ramen while baby Beel cheered us on. Man, that was a sweet dream but the clock had to disturb it so the clock had to have an immediate meeting with the wall. I threw it as hard as I could in hopes of shutting the damn thing off and going back into dreamland. My plan failed because the alarm kept ringing. So, I decided to get up and turn the alarm off without opening my eyes. I remembered that Hilda and Beel were sleeping below so I crouched on my bed and jumped towards my wall. Bam I hit the wall, my very soft wall and when I pressed the off switch it moaned. Wait, what did I just feel let's reverse. A soft wall that fell upon impact and an alarm clock that moaned, when I pressed the switch off button.

Oh, oh, I was in trouble and I would have to endure this devil woman's wrath that I had wrought upon myself with my stupid actions. I opened my eyes to check if my intuitions were correct, and that they were. I had my face in her bosom with one hand on her breast and the other around her waist. Either she was red from embarrassment or anger; I was leaning towards the latter. I just became a genin and I am too young to die, I need a cosmic miracle to save me. I start praying to every supernatural being to help me get out of this delicate situation. She cleared her throat delicately and I realized I was still on her. She only said one word "run" so, I quickly grabbed Beel pumped chakra into my feet and ran. She called for her damn bird but I kicked it in the head and released the chakra in my leg. Damn that is a useful technique for the future because that bird disappeared. I kept running until I got to the training ground where I was ready to take my beating as a man.

She unsheathed her sword from the parasol and got ready to attack me. She generated this immense black aura behind her and started attacking. I used my training to dodge her attacks and it seemed that hitting wood was making her angrier rather than calmer. Hey, hitting wood to calm down always works for me. Oh, thank you log for taking on this devil woman's fury.

Looks like she decided to abandon using spells and hurt me the old-fashioned way by gutting me open. Beel is having a blast on my back laughing as each log that should be me is being obliterated. I make Kage Bunshin to switch with and upon seeing a thousand copies of me; she gets this twinkle in her eye, damn murderous woman. I purposefully order 500 clones to generate smoke while transforming into Beel and jumping onto an untransformed clone's back.

Hilda's eye seemed to generate a sense of awe and a hint of fire to my challenge. She moves very fast and starts slashing at every single clone. It takes her some time but that was all the time I needed to rest. I created one exploding clone with enough chakra to blow her away without hurting her. My plan was to switch with the exploding clone as soon as she nicked me causing an explosion to push her away and give me time to run.

She walked towards me with an extra sway to her hips. Her eyes were gleaming with humor and her smirk was promising pain. I was hypnotized by this woman before me like a sailor meeting a siren. She would show me the most beautiful thing in the world and then brutally maul me to death. I knew that very moment that this woman is going to be the end of me and I would want it no other way.

She brought the sword to my cheek and said, "If you have finished running it is time for you to face your punishment." She cut my cheek lightly and a drop of blood was released. As soon as the drop hit the ground all hell became lose. I was going to switch with my clone but Beel started to cry at the same time.

My chakra induced body acted as a generator and Beel's power doubled. As I had observed Beel, crying caused me to be fried with some lightening. This however, was a full-blown tantrum that combined with my chakra caused a pillar of lightening to descend upon me, causing the clone to explode, and Hilda to be blown back. The entire village probably saw the lightening because the ANBU and jiji were suddenly on our location.

**FLASHBACK**

**Hilda's POV**

Last night I had slept really well due to Beel in my arms. I had to admit it is a cute nickname for young master. I woke up early due to some idiots shouting about youth and its springtime. I got up, started preparing for the day ahead, and help Naruto with his training. I showered and changed into my purple dress and the alarm started ringing.

Ah, just in time to attend to Beel and Naruto. I blushed when I heard Naruto mumble, "More Hilda, please give me more." My mind ran through likely scenarios his perverted mind conjured up and I smirked knowing he found me attractive. Then in an instant, it is gone, as soon as the next words exited his mouth my smirk turned into a sweat drop. He continued his dream by asking for ramen. I a devil who lives in a world filled with the supernatural; was shocked that a teenage boy is dreaming of ramen instead of women.

He ignored the alarm clock for a couple of minutes until it started to interrupt his dreams. He then tossed it towards me, well technically the wall behind me. However, for my own amusement and to see what action he would take, I caught the alarm in mid-flight. It continued ringing and I heard a grumble about sturdy clocks and weak walls. The man had yet to open his eyes but he crouched on his bed and jumped.

Oh, Mao how stupid can someone get. He jumped without seeing where he had to go and by the looks of it, if I was not present, the wall would have had a big dent in it. That would have been the better option because he landed right on my cleavage. The short, good for nothing, bastardly midget even had the audacity to press my breast thinking it was the clock. I did not want to but I moaned since it was the first time a boy touched my breasts.

He opened his eyes and shock was easily seen. The shock quickly turned to dread as he realized his situation. I then simply advised him to run and boy did he run. He had grabbed the young master before disappearing to the human eye; however, he was moving too slow when seen with the devil's eye. I calmly followed waiting to see what type of plan he would come up with to get out of this situation.

He ran towards the river where Beel's initial sent in this realm was found. He stopped running and stood his ground to fight my anger away. I started summoning my magic and attacked him with the spells I could conjure on this realm. He dodged every single one. Every time I thought I nailed him in his place would be a piece of wood. Argh, I wish we were in Makai then I could show him the extent of my magic. If magic was not going to work, it was time for Plan B; simply cut him into ribbons.

He brought his hands together to form a cross shape and then there he was with a thousand copies behind him. I could not believe it, he was letting me kill him a thousand times. What greater gift could he give a woman hell bent on killing him for being a pervert. Then there was a large plume of smoke and now there were 500 Naruto copies with a copy of Beel on their back. Humph, at least he made it a little harder to be found. His clones started charging towards me and I got cutting.

I tell you killing the same person 500 times is satisfying and a great anger relief. It was a shame I had to kill Beel's copies too but they were still Naruto only transformed into my precious master. He then stood before me in an empty field where I was the hunter and he the prey; but the joke was on me. This was because I was panting and sweating with little cuts on my person while he stood before me in the same condition as an hour before.

I appreciated his tactic of tiring me out and then approached him. He seemed in a trance and I realized he was eyeing my form. I smirked and told him to prepare for his punishment. I nicked his cheek a little and all went to hell. As soon as his blood hit the grass, young master started crying. Actually crying would be an understatement, he got terrified and threw a tantrum. I was shocked at the amount of lightening produced because Naruto's potential was the catalyst for the magic to be summoned in this realm.

**FLASHBACK END**

The amount was so grand that I saw standing beside me an old man who was probably the leader of the village and his guards in black. They restricted me with a knife to my throat and asked who I was and why Naruto was under attack. I told them that it was Beel throwing a tantrum and when they asked how to stop it, I told them only his father could. They then asked me who that was and I simply pointed towards Naruto. I think that broke the old leader because he looked like his brain had short-circuited. My half-truths were proven true when Naruto spoke.

**Naruto POV**

Man being electrocuted sucked and I had heard what was going on between Hilda and Jiji. Looked like it was time to stop the storm and then introduce my family to jiji. I patted Beel on the head and said, "Beel there is no reason to cry, I am perfectly okay. Your mom and I were just playing around no harm done. Now remember you cannot cry if things do not go your way, you just grit your teeth and try harder. Okay!"

The words had their desired effect because Beel stopped crying, shouted some baby words, and squeezed the life out of me instead. I started laughing when I heard Hilda's giggles and walked towards them. I looked at her sternly and she raised a single eyebrow in question.

I then said, "Now you have spoilt the surprise for jiji when I went to submit my ninja registration. I thought we promised not to tell anyone about our relationship until I officially became a ninja. This whole tantrum is your fault anyways." It looked like she got my signal to keep quite a little longer. I turned to jiji and said, "Jiji tell her a husband can touch his wife's breast when their baby is sleeping." I then pulled Beel off my back and said, " Beel say hello to your great-grandpa." Oh, jiji's face stored away on my camera was so worth the lightening strike.

I put my arm around Hilda's waist and blushed at the contact. It seemed like I would need more practice at making contact so I decided that lots of training was required. I then told jiji we were going to Ichiraku's and that he was treating. His unhinged jaw snapped shut and he got very pale but Hilda and I were already gone out of the training grounds. About two seconds later I heard jiji scream my name to the heavens. Yes, I was that awesome. Hilda then turned to me and whispered in my ear, "Your punishment is yet to be delivered, dear husband." I swear to log that at that moment my Goosebumps had Goosebumps; but it was so worth it that if I could I would do it again. Then I realized that I would have to explain her and Beel's presence to Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-nee-san. This woman was costing me time before I got to my lovely ramen, damn this devil woman.

**Author Note: Beel knows which Naruto is real because the clones will not have the zebel emblem on them that connects Naruto and Beel together. However, a clone can take care of Beel while Naruto is training since the emblem has yet to appear. I hope this clears a few things up. TKO!**

x-x


	5. Becoming a Family

**Disclaimer: I own no character or the plots of the Manga. The story is entirely for entertainment purposes and no profit is being made from it. Also thank you all 4800 readers and for the positive critics**

**Hiruzen POV**

I was having a hard time dealing with Konohamaru's assassination attempts, the endless paperwork, and the damn council on the stealing of the forbidden scroll. It is a good thing that Naruto passed and now he can be a ninja but he deserved a break so I pushed team assignments to a three-week delay. The whole Mizuki being a traitor was enough excuse to reevaluate the genin files thus pushing the dates back. The good thing in all of this was that Naruto did not bother me after last night. He learned a very useful jutsu if he could figure out what it did and how to use it.

However, in my old bones there was a sense of dread. Naruto is never quite for too long, and if he were then Konoha would be a prank zone that the ANBU will study as their thesis and apply them in the field. That was the upside to the sheer mayhem Naruto caused by showing security holes in the village that someone could exploit. His infiltration skills are probably Kage level if he can set the pranks in an orange jumpsuit and not get caught. Even last night he had hid from the best tracking teams for hours and only Iruka found him by luck.

Now there is one less secret weighing down on my shoulders. Now I just need to make sure he is strong enough to know about his parents. I hope that the encounter will help him become a better shinobi in the future. Just thinking about Naruto took up so much time that my paperwork multiplied like rabbits.

Damn it, I will visit him tomorrow right now I need to deal with this crap. Wish there was something that could make this paperwork disappear. I got to stamping and then I realized that Naruto's ninja registration is the only one missing. I would have to remind him the last date tomorrow it would seem. I finished my work and headed home to rest for the day.

I kissed my sleeping grandson sweat dreams and wished my son a good night. I headed to my room and plopped onto my bed in a long time. I read a bit of my student's work and wished Biwako was here with me. Her sweet memories of our time together lulled me to sleep.

The next morning I had breakfast with my family in a very long time. I even got to drop Kono to the academy before heading to the tower. Sometimes I wish sensei had let me stay behind and fight the Kinkaku forces than deal with the paperwork. I hurried to my office just thinking about the amount I would have to do if I was delayed. Once seated on my chair, I light my pipe and started to get on with my legislative duties. It probably had been a couple of minutes, half an hour at most and I found myself wishing for a break.

Then as if to punish my stray thoughts, I got my break in the form of a large lightening attack in the training ground next to the academy. Damn it, I asked for a break not an attack near the academy. Oh, I just know this will cause more paperwork. I summoned my ANBU guards and Sunshined to the training ground. There I saw a woman in shinobi clothing looking shocked at the display before her.

When I saw that she was looking at Naruto getting electrocuted, I had my ANBU surround her. I questioned who she was and who caused the attack. She introduced herself as Hilda and told me that a baby was throwing a tantrum. When I asked her how it could be stopped, she pointed towards Naruto. My brain tried to process this information with no luck. When did Naruto meet this woman and how did she get into the village.

However, the most concerning question was whether she was telling the truth or not because if she was telling the truth then I am too old to handle the council. Damn it Minato your troublesome kid has a kid who can summon lightening when he cries. Why could not you be here and deal with this mess and face Kushina's wrath afterwards while I spoilt Konohamaru at home? I let the ANBU release her in case she was telling the truth because I saw no reason for her to lie about this situation.

Her words were proven true when Naruto explained to the kid why he should not cry and the brat stopped crying. He walked towards me with a smile that resembled a cat that ate a canary; he introduced the woman as his wife Hilda and the kid as Baby Beel. He told Beel to say hello to me, his great-grandpa, and the kid waved while speaking gibberish.

He said that I was treating the three of them to ramen and then ran away before I could properly process this information. By the time I realized that I would be feeding Naruto and the woman he married they were gone. I released my frustrations by screaming his names to the heavens; damn I am too old for this shit. I quickly Sunshined to the ramen stand so that I could control the ramen abyss named Naruto's stomach. There was no way the village treasury or my personal account could handle a 59-bowl celebration again, and now there were possibly two of them made me shudder.

I waited at the stand but a hungry Naruto that saw an opportunity to mooch off free ramen was like a hellhound on a blood trail. He arrived and sat down on his usual stool with Beel in Hilda's arms on the adjacent stool.

**Naruto's POV**

I hurried Hilda along to the ramen stand and saw it was empty. Yes, I got here before jiji and can start on the ramen bill. I handed Beel to Hilda and sat down on my usual spot. Hilda sat on my left leaving one stool for jiji when he arrived. I called for Ayame-nee-san and ordered my usual. She asked if I could pay, and I told her that jiji was paying as a treat today.

When she inquired about the reason why, I pointed to Beel and Hilda next to me. She raised her eyebrows in a demanding fashion and I said after the ramen. She told Teuchi-jiji to start on my usual order and then offered Hilda a menu. Hilda ordered my favorite flavor right of the bat, a pork-miso ramen with extra pork. She then asked Ayame to prepare some milk for Beel. Ayame got started on the orders when the jiji came. Damn it now he could limit the number of bowels I can eat. He got to the ramen stand awfully fast for an old man who left after us.

When Ayame carried our bowls back, she saw jiji and greeted him. Her lack of surprise was probably due to me telling her of his arrival. She asked for his choice and he ordered miso ramen. I was already waiting for my third bowl when Beel's milk and jiji's order arrived. Initially I had nine bowls and then an extra for the log that saved me today. I am sure the log will forgive me tonight when I pray and let it know that it saved me from a woman's wrath.

Just when I was going to escape with Hilda and Beel Ayame-nee-chan bonked my retreating head with her ladle. Damn it for civilian nee-chan hits very hard. When I complained, Hilda made a snide remark about finishing off the last of my brain cells. I asked her what she wanted and then she crossed her arms and simply said explain or no ramen for life. Man, my life is filled with bossy women who can hurt me in very unpleasant ways.

I asked her to call Teuchi-jiji to the front since I did not want to explain my story twice. She called him and he asked for the reason as to why he was called. She pointed towards me then to Hilda and Beel and said that I had some explaining to do. Her tone sent shivers up my spine and I think even the Kyūbi was scared of her at that moment.

I told them our cover story that Hilda and I were a couple and that Beel was our son. I had already asked Hilda how old he was before so quickly added that in. When she asked where Hilda was from, I said Demon country hoping such a place existed.

To my surprise, it did and it was quite famous for having seals that well sealed demons. I told them that Hilda has black chakra that is used to fight demons, and that she snuck into Konoha to learn how Kyūbi fell to its demise. I told them that we met accidently when I found her in one of my prank hiding spots. I asked who she was and how she had found my spot. She had civilian clothes so I had assumed she was just another person in Konoha.

We became quick friends because she needed the information and I needed a friend. She said she was hiding because she did not have a place to stay and I offered mine. She agreed to split rent and groceries evenly due to the low cost. We started living together but were never seen together.

Eventually one thing led to another and our relationship became physical. She got pregnant, and went back to quit her duties and deliver the baby. I told them she snuck back into the village the day after graduation. When jiji asked me about the information, she learnt about the Kyūbi I told him that she knew it was dead but not how. I also told him she will eventually figure out the how once she gets back after collecting her transfer papers next week.

Nee-chan asked me how his hair was green rather than blonde and I told her that in Hilda's family there is this gene that causes the women to be blonde and men to have a greenhead. This meant that Beel had the same hair color as his grandfather. Once the explanations were done, I excused myself and said that I needed to get to training. Jiji stopped me and asked how Beel created the lightening and then I looked at Hilda hoping she would answer.

**Hilda's POV**

I saw his desperation and cleared my throat and said, "Beel and Naruto are connected by a seal that bonds them. The stronger Naruto is the stronger Beel is. Currently Beel has a lot of chakra due to his father but no control. Therefore, to help he control his chakra and to slow down the coil growth this seal was used. It lets Naruto use Beel's chakra due to it entering his body. This causes Naruto to have a backup in case his chakra is running low he does not need to take the chakra pills. If Beel were to get off Naruto's back, he would not be able to mould chakra. The reason for the lightening was Beel being angry and channeling his chakra into Naruto's already molded chakra. Naruto was about to perform a jutsu and had chakra molded but Beel's will to hurt the two of us was greater. We were sparring and he presumed we were going to hurt each other so he started crying. Naruto was the reason as to why the lightening was so large not Beel."

**Naruto's POV**

Damn this woman is a good improviser and her explanation cleared quite a few questions. We left for the training ground and there I asked her what to do if they asked to show the seal. She said all I had to say was that it is only visible when Beel is using my body as a catalyst; since, he would only do so in desperate situations. I told her she would need to teach me or find me a teacher to use this power. She agreed and asked me what kind of training I did. Not seeing the harm, I told her that I was perfecting the jutsu I knew, chakra control, marksmanship, and speed training.

She looked very shocked at all the things on my plate and asked how I managed them all. I told her the clones were a solid copy of me and I learn what they learn. She asked me how many I could make and I told her that I only tried making a thousand and no more. She had a dangerous gleam in her eyes that made me think that I made a horrible mistake. She asked if I had enough energy to make them again after she had destroyed them earlier. I growled and pumped chakra into the technique creating a thousand clones. She asked me to do what I did yesterday and then the clones split evenly. She saw what each group was doing and then she saw me running through the field so she started sending attacks as a dodging exercise.

The clones all kept working when we left to eat dinner at eight. This menu consisted of boiled rice with miso soup and fried tempura. Hilda even made me eat the veggies saying that if I did not I will be an irresponsible parent for Beel. Hilda asked me why all my clones had a leaf on their forehead and I told her it was a control exercise for chakra. She contemplated on my statement and then opened my anatomy book. She said that in this book she read that there are 361 chakra openings in the body. With a little error here and there, I should be able to control the leaf on every chakra tenketsu. The idea was ingenious because I could already do one leaf all day and my control increased greatly. If I could, control 361 leafs then I would probably have very good control. I was just about to hug Hilda when memories of my spy clones started to come back.

The clans were all very powerful and I did not currently have any skills to take them on in a straight fight. I planned to shadow all of my classmates training for as long as possible. This way I would have the advantage of knowing all of their strengths and weaknesses. However, the problem was that I fell straight into her bosom. To prevent another beat down I quickly told her what happened. She stayed her striking hand and told me that I should go relax in the bath while my clones dispelled.

I agreed, quickly hugging her I went to the bathroom. I let the bath fill while I washed my sweat off. I then started washing Beel when my clones started dispelling. To ease the fatigue I jumped into the bath with Beel and relaxed. It was so good to have someone in my life. I was ecstatic that the weird man let Beel picked me as his guardian. Now I did not have to greet an empty house anymore. Even though only forty-eight hours had passed it felt like, a moment lived in a lifetime.

The fact that they are demons does not bother me. People already have a set mindset against me and I cannot be the same. I will not judge them until I know them completely. I an outcast orphan have a family to call mine. I know that I still have to prove that the Kyūbi and I are separate but now I have two people I need to protect. Hilda may not need protection but I still want to be strong enough to fight by her side.

The last of my clones dispelled letting me know that without further chakra control I have already reached my jutsu peak. However, I now had a solution to my problems thanks to Hilda. Now that is one complicated relationship. Her and I are guardians to Beel but are also legally married yet we do not know each other. We have a good background story and I think we can pull off being a couple but becoming a real couple is questionable. Then I realized that if we had a kid then we already did perverted things together and my mind started to drift. I did not want to expose Beel to my physical reaction so I had a clone take him out of the bath.

After my clone went out the door suddenly opened. I knew that it was not my clone because he was tasked to take care of Beel while I bathed. The only other person in the house was Hilda and when I saw a feminine shadow in the vapor, my breath was stuck in my throat. Then the shadow changed into a grotesque masculine shadow. It was the weird man from the river; seeing him killed my mood. I grabbed my towel and sprinted out of the bath because there was no way I was going to share a bath with a strange man. I changed into my pajamas and went into the kitchen.

There I saw Hilda smirking at me. I dispelled my clone and asked her about how the weirdo got into the bath. She said she called him to check on me since I suddenly sent Beel out with a clone. She wanted him to check if everything was all right. I asked her if she thought about knocking or coming in herself since we were married. I suddenly had a boot stuck in my head. I laughed, while pulling the boot out and handing it back to her.

I asked her the menu for dinner tonight and she said it was rice, wild boar meatballs and miso soup. The meatballs were huge and I asked her if she bought a farm of wild boars. She told me about a forest with demonic energy that had larger than life animals. Apparently, we will be eating boar meat for some time. I dug in to my food and suddenly tasted a difference in the cooking. I stopped eating and told her that she did not cook this food. She looked shocked at my revelation. She said that it was Alaindelon's house warming present.

Satisfying my curiosity, I started to stuff myself with food. The training was draining but not eating ramen three times a day made it easier. I love ramen but even ramen becomes bland if it is the only option every day. Hilda is fast so, she would be a good sparring partner to deal with speed and demonic attacks. In two days, I have improved a lot and spying on jiji helped with team designations. There is no way I was going to work with Sasuke teme and since I had Hilda, I did not want Sakura.

Keeping that in mind and seeing the team layouts, I started moving them around. I put Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke on the same team since Sasuke and I were put together for rivalry purposes. I then put the team under the infiltration and information squad as their profiles seemed correct for that. I put Hinata, Kiba, and Choji under the heavy hitters and tracking squad. That left Shino, Shikamaru and I under the balanced squad. Shino's bugs and I would fight up close while Shikamaru would be mid-range support. As soon as my clone finished arranging the teams, it dispelled. I do not care about my sensei as long as they have no prejudice towards me. I then laid the futon and went to sleep with my family after a hard day of training.

X-X

**Author Rant: Sorry the chapter came after so long due to college. Now who should I stick Alaindelon onto please vote! TKO~**


	6. Becoming a Relationship

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto or Beelzebub plots or characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Author's Note: There are three votes for Kiba and two for Shikamaru. The people commenting want Shika but I will only choose the winner. Also give LordGhostStriker a cookie for guessing the plot correctly. To all the people that believe Naruto is too young well I changed his age to fifteen meaning he joined the academy the same time as Hana (Kiba's sister) but failed three times. Hope you enjoy and continue to support my story ~TKO!**

The next morning I woke up to a heavenly aroma of sweetness. Hilda had prepared a breakfast consisting of baked goods. There was bread, rolls with various creams and a cake all served with a delicious Jasmine tea. She told me today I could not train physically but had to rest while training mentally. When I complained, she said that the mental tasks were a series of puzzles that got harder on each level. The puzzles could be done while seated and did not require any physical activity. I did not want to quit training but Hilda said I should give my body a days' rest.

She then instructed me to make three thousand six hundred and ten clones to do the new leaf exercise. The clones divided into ten groups each working on separate chakra openings. The clones had to balance one leaf on their head and one on their assigned chakra opening by using the anatomy book as their guide. Once a clone could control both leafs for ten minutes it would dispel. This would let the rest of the clones know how to do this exercise.

Each clone would then have to control the leaf for one hour and wait an hour increment in between each dispel. This way the last clone has the experience of every single clone that dispelled before and I would receive all of that control. The drawback was that I would also receive ten times the fatigue of ten hours of chakra control. However, with this technique mastered, my jutsus would further improve and that was worth it.

I started on the puzzles that Hilda brought as a mental stimulation. I still kept the one leaf on my forehead to help with my control. Hilda said that I could not do physical exercises until I could hold two leafs on any opening for twenty-four hours. She also said that for every puzzle that I got wrong or gave up I had to increase all my weights by ten pounds. I then asked her about my reward for getting the puzzles right. She laughed and said that for every puzzle I got right she would give me a kiss. I quickly added that it had to be on the lips.

She smirked and said challenge accepted while handing me my first puzzle. It was a toddler's shape placement puzzle. All I had to do was place three shapes in three slots and I would pass. I looked at Hilda and asked her if she really just wanted to kiss me because this was an easy puzzle. She said that there were two rules to completing this puzzle. The first was that I could not use chakra and the second that all the pieces had to be placed at the same time. I was stumped because at first I thought I would place them one at a time. When she added the stipulation about inserting the pieces at the same time, I thought of making a Kage Bunshin but I could not use chakra. I really was in a bind here since never giving up as my ninja way.

I contemplated the puzzle for a long time with no answer but I refused to give up. When I started to feed Beel, I had an ingenious plan and quickly grabbed Beel off my back. I handed him one piece and then told him to put it in at the same time as I did. He shouted Da and I counted to three and put the pieces in their slots. I whooped with joy when the puzzle was done. I turned to Hilda and now I smirked at her shocked expression. I stuck my lips out and sucked them while tapping them with a finger. A taunt to fluster her miserably backfired.

She sauntered towards me with a swing in her hips that should be labeled a kinjutsu. They way she walked towards me was like a predator towards its prey. However, instead of running away I wanted her to come to me. Her swaying strut towards me not only utterly terrified me but also promised sweet release from my misery. She reached me and put her hands around my neck. She gave me a victory smirk before parting her lips and ravishing my mouth.

At first, I thought she would tease her way out but when I escaped from my shock the world around me turned to explosions. It was a rough kiss yet her lips were so sweet against mine. My hands automatically attached to her waist to keep her from leaving. I let go of my logical side and let instinct guide me. We were kissing each other with abandon of time and surrounding. It was a moment frozen in eternity that was interpreted with an electric short circuit.

Beel had decided to fight a cat with a ribbon on its ear; and when it attacked Beel cried. Our kiss had made us a complete circuit shocking us both. We were thrown apart and the blush on our cheeks was intensified due to embarrassment. I knew it was my first kiss and hoped the same was true for Hilda. I was suddenly hit with a weird memory. Apparently, a clone that was assigned to control a leaf at the foot did something amazing. It decided to stick the foot on a tree and on its initial success decided to start walking towards the top.

At the third step, the clone was blown off the tree and dispelled. I decided to create a clone that would dispel and send new orders. All clones were to try to reach to the top of their respective trees with a leaf on their forehead. The clones started to do the new exercise that would make me an awesome ninja. I needed to burn some energy and Hilda seemed to be in a world of her own so I increased my weights and started to run. Controlling my limbs with chakra became easier with more control that I could use chakra for a longer time.

As a clone or two would expire, I would replace them with new ones. I had thirty five hundred clones doing the exercise all learning from the mistakes of the dispelled clones. By lunchtime I could theoretically run, walk and fight up and down trees. I say theoretically because I had yet to try it myself. By lunch, Hilda had snapped out of whatever was bothering her and told me to stop running. She said that as punishment I had to meditate until dinner after we had lunch. I had to push my chakra out as much as possible while meditating and see the effect the hand signs have on it.

I did not want my punishment to be exchanged with no ramen since Ayame liked her. I love my nee-chan but she could influence Teuchi-jiji and the punishment is not worth the crime. I asked her if we were having ramen for lunch and she said no. The heretic should burn in hell where she will see no ramen for eternity. While I was expressing my opinion, she called Alaindelon who brought lots of Bar-be-Que.

I take it back she can get ramen twice a year for feeding me tasty meat. Ugh! That sounded so wrong, I think I died a little on the inside. I mentally slap myself and started to think about boobs. Hildas' soft yet firm boobs that felt like clouds in my hands and fit like peaches in my palms. If her breasts felt this good, I could not wait to get my hands on her ass. It looked so good and alluring in her skirt. I wanted to lower my hands when my arms were around her waist but I also wanted to stay alive. Suddenly a boot connected with my face and knocked me right out of my thoughts. I asked the reason for the physical harm and she simply replied that I was a pervert. I swear to ramen that I saw a little angelic Naruto go to Ramen Heaven as he lost his innocence. I pulled the boot out of my face and asked her how a man admiring his wife could be a pervert. All I got in reply was another boot to the face.

After eating a feast of BBQ'd meat and feeding Beel, I started on the next challenge of meditating. I had to meditate while releasing as much chakra as possible and seeing the effects of each hand sign on the chakra. According to my clone memories tree walking was now complete and they were back to trying Hilda's initial leaf exercise. I sat on the grass with my legs folded and my back rested on the smooth surface of a boulder. I formed the ram sign, as it was the sign that released chakra the fastest and just let go.

I could feel my chakra and it was wild and stubborn, which is exactly like my personality. I knew it would be impossible to control it perfectly. If my chakra was this messed up after learning three control exercises then I would never be able to control it. I kept pushing my chakra as much as I could even after fifteen minutes I had yet to feel any strain. I kept pushing until I started to sweat a little and then I started the next exercise. Now that I had pushed my chakra as much as possible I started to mold my chakra with twelve hand signs. I already used the ram symbol to expel chakra so I started in an alphabetical order. The symbols used and their results were as follows:

Bird (Tori)

Boar (Osu Buta)

Dog (Inu)

Dragon (Ryu)

Hare (Usagi)

Horse (Uma)

Monkey (Saru)

Ox (O-Ushi)

Ram (O-Hitsuji)

Rat (Nezumi)

Snake (Hebi)

Tiger (Tora)

The only seals that affected my chakra were the Inu and Saru seals. With the Inu seal the chakra around me felt like a fierce storm. While, with the Saru seal my chakra felt more flexible or easily moldable. The rest of the seals had almost no effect on my chakra. During my meditation I got the memories of the clones back of accomplishing tree walking. They had returned to Hilda's exercise of leaf balancing on several tenseku. With tree walking under the belt they could easily manage two leafs on any tenseku. After a while I showed Hilda that I could control the leaf on any tenseku. She did not look surprised and simply stated that it took me two and a half years to achieve this exercise. I looked at her as if she was crazy and got a boot to the face. The boot was followed by Beel's electric shock as he was bit by a bug. She then explained to me that by having 3600 clones perform an exercise for six hours is the same as me exercising for two and a half years. I instantly thought of using the clones for the meditating exercise.

This would let me work on my physical strength, while my clones worked on my control. I asked Hilda whether my idea would work and she agreed. She said I had to produce 5000 clones everyday out of which 3600 would continue the leaf exercise, 1200 would meditate, and 200 would continue to perfect my jutsus. I had to increase my speed as much as possible in the time I had left. She then told me that at least one day a week I had to rest completely and another day I had to run around Konoha without weights until I dropped. I even had to try fighting all my clones' everyday to dispel them. The fight would be an all on one ninja fight. If I won then the memories and fatigue got lost in the adrenaline rush. If I lost one clone would escort me home, the rest will fight to the death, and I would receive no backlash due to being unconscious. As each clone expelled the fight got harder because all the clones and I would get the experience of the dispelled clone.

Fighting five thousand clones for two hours would give me one year of fighting every day. In three weeks I would have a Genin level experience of twenty-one years. Using my spy network on the clans I knew that I had access to all jutsus below 'C' rank. The rank did not matter because for now I needed to know more jutsu. With my Kage Bunshin training I could perfect all these jutsus to a perfect degree. This perfection would help me learn harder jutsu faster. I could even try to incorporate these jutsu in a fight. I decided to ask Hilda to make me a list of jutsu that I could learn when we had dinner.

I asked Hilda about the topic of the day, which was the strategy training. She said that I had to learn the basics of shogi and then she would tell me how I could improve my strategy. I sent a Hilda henge clone to the library to get all shogi beginner books. The clone came back with thirty books all related to beginner level shogi and its rules. I tasked thirty clones to read the books while I asked Hilda about training with Beel.

She said that Beel would transfer his power into mine when I needed it to give me a boost. I told her that I had understood that fact but I needed to feel the power and learn to channel and control it. She demanded to know the reason behind me wanting to control Beel's power. I told her that if I knew to use it then I would know when to use it. In addition, if I knew to control it then I could use it for a longer time. She then started to call onto her demonic energy to demonstrate its use. The energy felt large and generated an oppressing feeling. A visible black energy generated from her body. It seemed like chakra but it felt thicker. I would have to try to pull this energy from Beel. This would apparently require a lot of patience, which I never had.

Since, I can remember people have told me to stop trying, or quit attempting since all I could do was fail. These people drove me to work harder to prove that I was better. If someone set a time limit I broke it to prove that I was better than the limit. My only redeeming feature out of every other ninja was that for me a glass ceiling did not exist. I was so bad at everything that achieving anything was exceeding expectations.

I challenged Hilda that I could summon Beel's powers before the vacation was over. She seemed a little speculative but said she would reward me with a date if I could successfully harness Beel's power in three weeks. I blushed at the thought but then Beel cried for dinner. This kid cries at the weirdest moments of intimacy. Since, it was dinnertime I let Hilda feed the bottle to Beel, while I fought my 3600 clones in a battle royal. I decided that this exercise would be harder if I limited myself to body replacement jutsu only.

I could not use chakra to enhance my speed or strength. Neither could I use it for any jutsu apart from replacement. I limited myself to two kunai and one shiruken, while the clones could go all out against me. This was also Hilda's idea because she insisted that fighting against the odds would be better for me. She said I would learn how to use techniques through the memories of my clones while I learnt to fight on instinct and a basic arsenal.

My clones were using all the skills I had learnt so far and killing one gave away my position to the others. I got through almost all of them when Beel started to cry. All of my clones dispelled and I saw a masked man take Hilda away. He grabbed Hilda and disappeared in a leaf-sunshin before I could attack. I do not know what happened but I needed to find Hilda and hurt the person who took her. I called for Alaindelon and he suddenly appeared in a joyous mood.

His mood did not sit well with me so I just growled at him and said to take Beel and me to Hilda. He ripped his chest open and a portal sucked us in. He said he would release me as soon as he had tracked Hilda. I was thinking of all the gruesome things I would do to the person who had grabbed Hilda. They tried to take someone precious to me and the prank king was pissed.

The title of prank king may not sound like much but replace paints with poison, smoke with gas and pebbles with weapons and you have chaos. I could do all that in the strongest village with bright orange made me extremely dangerous. The portal started to open and Hilda was on the floor with her hands tied behind her back. Her dress was cut using a kunai and she seemed to be crying.

I suddenly wanted to destroy the masked man in front of me. He was surrounded by six other masked men all dressed like ANBU. Currently, I cared neither if jiji authorized this nor it they had beef against me. All I knew was that they made Hilda cry and for that they had to pay. Apparently, Beel agreed because I could feel his power rush through me. I released my weights, while taking out my kunai. I started pumping chakra into my feet and then I ran. While, all the attention was on me I molded six clones behind the other perpetrators with instruction to give a heavy blow to the head.

I must have been fast because I was able to get inside his guard and draw first blood. It was a slash along his right arm and I had rammed the kunai in his elbow joint. He pulled the kunai out and then he seemed shocked that all six of his clones were dealt with. I knew they were clones because they turned into mud when my clones hit them. He was holding my clone that had henge'd into a kunai.

The clone dropped the henge and punched the masked man in the throat. I rushed at him seeing as his guard was open. I let Beel's energy flow into my fist and I hammered him in the face. The mask flew off his face and the person in front of me was Iruka sensei. I was shocked that Iruka sensei had kidnapped Hilda. He was out cold and I felt broken that one of my precious people had harmed another. Until I got an explanation from him my precious people were again down to one hand in counting.

I formed a clone to take Iruka sensei to the hospital. It had henge'd into the masked form of Iruka sensei so that sparring was a legitimate excuse. Then I saw that Beel's energy was still building up in my arm. I made a clone wake Hilda up after untying her. I asked her about my arm and a solution. She said that I had to release the energy that was being built up. We rushed out of the building before I unleashed my punch on an academy wall.

It resulted in half of the building falling into crumbles. The section of the wall that I had destroyed was the school armory. Not wanting to waste an excellent opportunity I had my clones pick up all kunai and shiruken that were available. Every clone took a different route and transformed into someone else before carrying the weapons from the armory to my apartment.

Now I would not need new weapons for some time to come and this was revenge for my stinted education. Hilda had an arm around my shoulder but then I crouched and grabbed her legs to hold her in a princess carry. She probably wanted to walk but I wanted to carry her. I asked her to let me win this argument since; she will be winning the rest of them for a long time. She relented and I smiled at her adorable pout. I placed Beel on her stomach and started to tree jump.

By the time we got home Beel was already sleeping. We changed and ate instant ramen for dinner. She was just about to walk into our bedroom when I hugged her from behind. She froze and the relaxed into my arms. She turned around in my grasp and brought her arms around my shoulders. I rested my forehead against hers, our noses were touching, and we were comfortable. I told her she had better not scare me like this again and she never let me go. She was about to promise when I stopped her. I told her if she promised then there was no turning back. Apart from Beel all I had was her word that she would stay however, I knew if Beel went she would follow.

She never made that promise but for tonight I held her close to me. I did not care about Iruka sensei for tonight the only people that mattered were safe in my arms. If the fight had taught me anything it was not to underestimate my opponents. In fact if I could make them underestimate me then I could win. My body was still not used to my speed so tomorrow was free running day. I decided to prank the village to cheer up baby Beel and make him feel at home. Though that was all for tomorrow because for tonight all the people that mattered were in my arms exactly where they belonged.

X-X


	7. Becoming a Hypocrite

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga and am just changing and intermeshing the two plots as I see them. Hope you like it and a big thank you to all hundred of my followers and favorites. Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Naruto's POV:**

It was a new day but I did not intend to let Iruka sensei explain his actions of yesterday. I had to let pent up energy go and I needed Ichiraku's ramen. Therefore, I decided to create five thousand clones to follow Hilda's regime. Then I grabbed a sleeping Beel and released all my weights. I left a clone to let Hilda know about my whereabouts and then I ran. I kept running through Konoha to let my body get used to the speed. I was not using chakra but free running to control all aspects of my coordination. I kept running until my body started to release a sweet burning tingle. I stopped to feed Beel his milk before going home to take a shower. Hilda had started to cook breakfast and greeted us back. This was the greatest aspect of having someone live with me. I would never come back to an empty house for now. I greeted her back and told her that I was going to go take a shower before breakfast. The breakfast was bacon and eggs with a French toast and orange juice. I ate the breakfast happily complimenting Hilda on a meal well cooked.

I asked Hilda if we could spar today so that I could improve my skills. She seemed delighted and quickly agreed saying that she could learn to fight ninja's also. I then created a clone to take care of Beel, while we fought. I told her that we could go all out but no killing blows until one of us yielded or was knocked out. She agreed to my stipulation and then we stood in front of each other trying to gauge any weaknesses. We were both standing still until Beel gave us the signal by shouting Da! We rushed at each other at full speed using our respective energies to boost our speeds. As soon as our fists collided, a large shockwave of energy was released. We were suddenly blown apart and then we just kept trying to one up each other as we fought. Hilda is faster and more graceful than I am; however, I could take and dish out a beating for a longer time. We were both on even grounds until Hilda pulled a sword out of her umbrella. As soon as she had her weapon, all I could do was dodge.

She kept swiping at me faster and all I could do was dodge. I then used the body replacement technique to replace with a log. The difference was that this log had two small explosive notes on it. As she cut through the log, the notes exploded and sent her tumbling away. This gave me time to breathe and get on the offensive. I charged chakra through my legs and was next to her in a second. Since, she was trying to get up I elbowed her spine causing her to fall again. I felt bad for hurting her but the spar would make her a better fighter. Keeping this in my mind, I continued my attack. I kicked her in the torso causing her to tumble away. I wanted to hold back but I knew that would be a greater insult than defeating her in our spar today. In addition, she may be hurt but she was not out of the match yet. I waited for her to get up and cockily gestured her to come at me. Instead of charging at me, she said that I hit like a child because I was as tall as one.

I was winning but my ego got in the way and I paid for it. I charged at her without really thinking and I tried to hit her. In my anger I was predictable, which is not good. I do not know any formal clan taijutsu; all I have are my instincts that I ignored in favor of smashing Hilda's face into the ground. This made me predictable because all my attacks were direct and there was no misdirection towards a trap. She kept dodging and at random, intervals her sword would leave a small cut on my body. The cut immediately healed but from what I understand, they were all potential kill shots. That means that if she were an enemy I would have died each time. I realized all of that after the spar in, which Hilda used me as a sparring dummy that moved. It really did not matter how fast I moved because I could not control my anger that quickly turned into frustration.

All I wanted to do was prove that I had improved but she just kept evading and attacking. It was like the academy all over again where I the dobe fought the rookie of the year. I was getting sloppier and then she knocked me out with a prefect counter chop to the neck. I probably was not out for too long because she seemed startled as I pushed myself up from the ground. She got ready to fight but I conceded saying that my anger had gotten the better of me and that I had lost. She smirked and was about to say something when I said that now we were even. She looked perplexed for a moment and asked me how and I told her about her defeated when I accidently felt her breast. Her smirk instantly turned into a frown and then transformed into a smile. It was a dangerous smile one, which told you to run if you wanted to survive. A smile so sweet that it could give you diabetes.

Cursing my talk first think later, I ran like a bat that shot out of hell. Hilda was right on my heels slashing away with her sewing needle of a sword. The thing tough was that we were both having a ton of fun and Beel felt left out. Since, he felt left out he cried to call our attention. The electricity summoned was larger than normal and this caused my clone to dispel. Since my clone dispelled and Beel was in his arms and gravity took its hold and Beel fell. The fall made him cry harder, which in result summoned even more lightening. I moved towards Beel, while trying my best to ignore the shock. I somehow reached him and put my hand on his head. He immediately stopped crying still continued sniffling. I suddenly felt like a horrible person because I had just done the same thing that everyone did to me. I had completely forgotten about him and his existence while relishing in my happiness.

I had instructed the clone to watch over Beel and like a drone, it did. It did not keep him happy or distracted. It had just held Beel and he had felt alone when Hilda and I were having fun. I promised Beel that as long as we were together he would never feel alone. The emblem on the back of my arm started to grow and Hilda smiled at our bonding. Suddenly an ANBU appeared and said that jiji had summoned me. I did not know what he wanted so I told the ANBU that I would be there. He suddenly vanished and then the three of us headed home. On our walk back, Hilda asked why we were going home. I told her that I needed a bath and a meal before meeting jiji. Also the ANBU did not say that jiji had to see me right away only that he was expecting me. Hilda was shocked at my blatant disrespect for power since she was trained to follow orders to be a good nanny. We reached home and I asked Hilda to cook, while I took a shower.

She went to the kitchen and I entered my bath with Beel. We took a quick shower to get rid of my sweat and the burning smell caused by the lightening. When I got out Hilda had laid out three bowls of instant ramen on the table. Quickly devouring them, while enjoying the fact that I did not have to wait three minutes before eating instant ramen. I grabbed the dried bacon that Hilda called jerky before asking her to join me. She said that she was not asked to come and I countered that I would tell her the details of the meeting anyway. Also if something very private was to be discussed she could take care of Beel, while I talked to jiji. Seeing the logic in my statement, she decided to come along. She changed into her casual wear and then we roof hopped to the tower. The window was open so I asked Hilda to take the stairs. I then started to climb the tower using chakra.

I got to the window and waited for Hilda to enter. She knocked and jiji hid his orange book before responding. When jiji saw Hilda, he asked her where I was and she pointed towards me. Jiji turned around and saw me sitting at the open window. I greeted him by saying, "Hey jiji nice book." while I casually browsed through his book. It was not his book but a clone that had transformed into the small book with an orange cover that he was reading. He suddenly turned pale and opened his drawer to see if his book was still there. When he brought out the book in his hand, my clone replaced itself with it. There was no smoke so he did not know about the switch. I pocketed his book, while he muttered something about Kakashi 2.0, brats not respecting their elders and heart attacks. Once he placed my clone in his desk it transformed into a note saying, "Got you!" I could barely control my laughter at the thought of an awesome plan. Seeing me strain to hold my laughter and quickly diverted my attention.

Jiji suddenly became serious and the mood in his office changed. He said that he had called me an hour ago and asked why I was so late. I told him that the ANBU just said you had to see me and he never specified a time. I told him that I was training so I decided to take a shower before coming. He then asked me why I had attacked Iruka and I said it was self-defense and clan punishment. Jiji looked confused so I told him that Iruka attacked and then kidnapped Hilda who is my wife. Since, she was bound I had right to fight for her safety and deliver punishment to the person who attacked a clan matriarch. After listening to my argument, he told me that I was not part of any clan so I corrected him. I simply asked him about the meaning of the swirl on my clothes and on ninja vests. He did not say anything but asked me how I knew and I just showed him my academy books. They were books given to students during the third ninja war. They had all the information about the Uzumaki clan and since I was the only orphan with its name, I was the clan head even if neither of my parents were of the Uzumaki clan. Being surprised by my legal knowledge he asked me how I knew about the clan laws. My simple yet elegant reply, which was completely true, was just three words that knowledge is power.

What I had not mentioned in my training was that I had to read about all former and existing clans in addition with the Konoha law charter. When I complained about reading, Hilda had said that the clones would read and I would remember. If ten clones read the same thing ten times then I would have read it a hundred times. Using this training, I had found out about the black listed Uzumaki clan and the clan laws through which jiji could not take any action against me. Dropping that subject, he asked me about the destruction of the academy armory and the weapon's theft. I told him that I had no clue about that incident nor the skills or tools to cause it. He said that the blast was caused by an unknown energy that matched with the energy that caused the lightning strikes. I tilted my head and asked if he thought that Beel was the one who broke the academy wall. I asked him if he was going senile due to all the paperwork. Hilda then smacked me upside the head somehow completely missing Beel and asked jiji if he needed anything else. He asked me whether I was the one to change the teams since Iruka recommended other formations.

Even though I did do it, I did not admit to changing the teams. In fact, I told him that I had no idea on how the teams would be formed and why a certain team was put together. I admitted that security was lax and that I could easily sneak in again but I would not know the first thing about how to place the teams. He seemed to think about it for a second and then set me in a brilliant trap. He said that the teams could have been rearranged by a traitor to target clan heads and he was going to change the teams back to their original placements. It may seem like a minor amount but with thousands of clones three days is a huge amount of time. Before Hilda and Beel came into my lives and changed it for the better, I would have instantly shouted aloud something along the lines that I do not want to be on the same team as Sasuke. This would have implemented me in the crime that I had earlier denied and I would have had to explain why the new teams were better than the previous ones. So using my newfound intelligence, I asked him what the previous teams were and how much they had changed. He told me about the previous teams, which I already knew, and the current teams that I had arranged. I decided to pretend to think about the changes for a second and told jiji not to change the teams.

He asked for the reason why and I told him these teams would work better since Sasuke would train alone but Ino and Sakura would have a rivalry to train with him. In addition, it could be a good genjutsu, medic and interrogation team. The Hinata, Kiba, and Choji team would be a tracking and taijutsu first response team. This left Shikamaru, Shino, and I as an all round team that could cover all aspects of front, middle and long fighting. I also told him that these teams could all be strong with the right teachers and could spoil the entire traitor and spy's plans. He started to stroke his chin and smoke his pipe; he usually did that when he was in his thinking mode. He agreed to keep the teams the same and I internally cheered at my cleverness. I did not want to train for the rest of the day so I decided to spend it at the park with Beel and Hilda.

X-X


End file.
